


Times John hugged Sherlock

by CrazyAlienFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlienFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAlienFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times John hugged Sherlock. [Johnlock friendship/fluff] Very Short one-shots. Let me know if I should write more :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Again (John's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've always loved the idea of John and Sherlock hugging, so I decided to write about a few times it could have happened. There are only two at the moment, but if you like, I can write more (Suggestions would always be awesome!!)  
> Thanks, CrazyAlienFangirl :)

“Sherlock is actually a girls name.”

My best friend was just about to fly away. I would never see him again. Life is so unfair! I had just gotten him back, and now I had to let go all over again. Why the hell did he have to shoot Magnussen?!

Sherlock gave me one last look, turned away, and started to walk towards the plane. I couldn’t let him leave. Not like this. 

“Sherlock, wait!” I blurted out, grabbing the back of his coat. He turned around.

“Ye-” Before he could finish, he was cut off. I had thrown myself into his arms, hugging him. For a minute he just stood there not really knowing what to do, but then he hugged me back. We stood there for full minutes, holding each other, knowing that we would never see each other again. But then Mycroft called over, telling us that the plane needed to take off. I watched my best friend walk away for the last time. Then, I went back to join Mary and Mycroft, and the three of us watched the plane take off. As Mycroft’s phone rang, me any Mary headed back towards the car.

Right then. Mycroft called, “John, I think you might want to hear this.” He passed me the phone. 

“Did you miss me? Did you miss me?


	2. Two years, Sherlock. (Sherlock's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one-shot. Takes place right after Sherlock returns in series 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second one, Enjoy! :)

John’s fist slammed into my face for the third time that night. I stumbled backwards. I guess my plan to surprise him had gone pretty badly. He still does not understand that I had to fake my death to save his life, to save Mrs. Hudson’s and Lestrade’s. He doesn’t understand how hard it was for me to leave, to lay there on the pavement while he thought I was dead. To not contact him for two years. While I was being tortured, he was moving on with Mary. I saw John coming towards me again, so I braced myself for another punch. Instead, his whole body slammed into mine. He was… hugging me. Awkwardly, not really knowing what I should do, I hugged him back.   
“Damn it, Sherlock. Two freaking years.”  
“I’m sorry, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this one. The next one will be longer, I promise!! I’m thinking of writing an AU season 4 one, so we’ll see how that turns out. Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you liked it! Reviews would always be welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> Follow my Sherlock Instagram page if you like, @Sherlocks.Coat


End file.
